shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
SA Series
The SA Series fighters were the main fighter type used throughout the Silpheed Series. It is a very versatile fighter, able to be armed with many weapons and can take a number of hits thanks to it's shields. Each model has different weapons and setups. SA-08 Silpheed This type of the Silpheed fighter was the first version and has independent weapon endpoints on each wing, allowing for a wide variety of attack combinations. This style set the overall precedent of the SA Series fighters. It was featured in the original Silpheed. Weapons are earned by score. Wing Weapons *Forward Beam - Shoots shots directly ahead and is fairly useful. *V-Beam - Shoots shots in a V pattern with one shot going ahead and one about 30 degrees to the side.The shots themselves swerve about 10 degrees to the side and back for additional coverage. *Phalanx Beam - Shoots many shots around the wing at once, five ahead and two to the side. However, each shot overall is weak and it does not shoot as rapid as the main shot. Most effective if used like a shotgun. *Laser Cannon - Rapid frontal fire weapon that is the most powerful available. Useful for destroying heavy targets but has the drawback of being reflected by some enemies. *Auto-Aiming Beam - Attempts to fire at the nearest target on the side, but sometimes misses due to not leading the target. To compensate for the added functionality, it suffers from reduced power. SA-77 Silpheed This type of the Silpheed fighter was used during the remade version of the original Silpheed. Compared to the SA-08, this type is drastically different in design and weapon style, removing some of the wing weapons and added a secondary weapon system to compensate. Weapons are earned by score. Wing Weapons *Forward Beam - Shoots shots directly ahead and is fairly useful. *Wide Beam - Shoots many short range shots that sweep from directly the right or left to the front. A modified concept of the SA-08's Phalanx Beam. *Phalanx Beam - A drastic remake of the weapon, this shoots shots randomly ahead and at a 20-30 degree angle left/right. Seems to be the most powerful main shot. *Auto-Aiming Beam - Attempts to fire at the nearest target on the side, but sometimes misses due to not leading the target. To compensate for the added functionality, it suffers from reduced power. Sub-Weapons *Graviton Bomb - Shoots four short range bombs ahead that explode for a short time. *E.M.D.S. - Creates a shield around the SA-77 which can take 3 hits or 1 ram, preventing the fighter from taking damage. *Photon Torpedo - Shoots a flurry of small homing projectiles at any nearby enemies. *Anti-Matter Bomb - Releases a big bomb that does heavy damage to whatever it hits. Excellent for bosses. SA-77J Silpheed This type of the Silpheed fighter was used during Silpheed: The Lost Planet and can also equip weapons on the left and right wings independently. However, it lost the sub-weapon system that the SA-77 used. To compensate for this loss, there are more weapons available to use, nine to be exact. Weapons are earned after completing a stage. Wing Weapons *Vulcan - Shoots shots directly ahead. *V. Vulcan - Shoots shots left/right at a 30 degree angle. Unlike the V-Beam used by the SA-08, the shots do not shoot directly ahead and are also slower to fire. *Optics Laser - Shoots a thin drilling pulse laser directly ahead. It is not as powerful nor as long as the Laser Cannon used by the SA-08, but is able to move with the fighter. *Napalm Bomb - Shoots two short range bombs 45 degrees left/right and also to the rear. This is the most powerful weapon. *7-Type Beam - Shoots slow but powerful shots that can bend up to 60 degrees, depending on the direction of the fighter. *Falsion Wiper - Releases a mid-range laser that bends left-right 90 degrees and back to the front, depending on the movement of the fighter. Think manual windshield wipers. *Star Bow - Shoots four shots ahead that bend randomly when released. This is most effective at close range as the shots regenerate faster, resulting in rapid fire. *Plasma Ball - Shoots slow moving plasma shots 30 degrees left or right. Upon impact, they will drill and shrink until they dissipate. *Thunder Arrow - Releases four shots that quickly expand and hover if not released. Once released, the shots will go through almost any enemy. The shots themselves are not very strong. Category:Shmup Fighters